The present invention relates to a pocket object protecting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a wallet protecting device.
The pocket object protecting device of the invention is of particular value in preventing objects or items such as, for example, a wallet, placed in a pocket of a pair of pants from working its way out of the pocket and in preventing picking of the contents of the pocket. The device is of particular value to those active in sports where continuous activities may cause objects in the pockets of the pair of pants to slip out. Furthermore, the device of the invention provides increased safety by having a luminous attachment so that the device is visible at all times.
The device of the invention uses a clip which is a slotted loop to engage a belt of the user. The clip is on a body member which extends into the pocket of a pair of pants to protect an object in the pocket by abutting the object with a wedge portion of the body member. The wedge portion rests on the top of the item in the pocket such as, for example, a wallet, when the clip is engaged on the belt.